Many Glee Weddings
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots of different Glee Characters getting married
1. Elope

Rachel and Noah (Puck) were vacationing in Hawaii on the island of Kauai when they decide to elope on the beach in a barefoot ceremony Rachel found a white dress at one of the local shops in the area and they found someone to officiate it

The wedding was going to be officiated_by _Maksim Simpson a local who has done many wedding before on the island

**Maksim Simpson** :Noah Eli Puckerman & Rachel Barbra Berry, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Maksim Simpson**: Noah Eli Puckerman, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your Wife? **Noah :**("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? **Noah :("**I do")

**Maksim Simpson**: Rachel Barbra Berry, do you take Noah Eli Puckerman to be your Husband? **Rachel :("**I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? **Rachel:** ("I do")

I Noah Eli Puckerman, take thee, Rachel Barbra Berry to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

I Rachel Barbra Berry, take thee Noah Eli Puckerman, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Maksim Simpson** :Noah Eli Puckerman & Rachel Barbra Berry just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

**Maksim Simpson** :Noah Eli Puckerman & Rachel Barbra Berry , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

**Maksim Simpson**: Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.

After the Wedding Rachel and Noah called their parents and friends they were little unhappy they missed the wedding but Rachel said when they get back they are going to have a reception with friends and family they got a little happier after she said that.


	2. Church

The wedding of Quinn and Sam took place at a church in Connecticut

Sam stood in front of the church he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Puck "Noah" Puckerman and his best man who was Finn Hudson. The wedding was going to being officiated by minister of the church. The wedding processional music started which was an instrumental of Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Rachel Berry. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of Everyday by Rascal Flatts everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Quinn's old glee club coach Will Schuster. Once Quinn got to Sam the wedding started.

**Minister:**  
Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Samuel James Evans , and this woman, Lucy Quinn Fabray , in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth.

(The Minister says to Quinn):  
Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

**Quinn**: I Do

The Minister says to Sam:  
Samuel James Evans , will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

**Sam:** I Do

Exchange of Rings:

Minister:  
You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure? The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other.

Sam:  
I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete.

Quinn:

I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete.

Minister:  
Samuel James Evans and Lucy Quinn Fabray, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future.

The Minister joins the right hand of Sam and Quinn and says:  
Now that Samuel James Evans and Lucy Quinn Fabray have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen. Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Evans


	3. Central Park

The Wedding of Finn and Rachel took place at the Central Park boathouse

Finn stood in front of the make shift alter with his four groomsmen which were Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams and his best man which was Puck "Noah" Puckerman . The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge. The Wedding Processional music started which was Tightrope by Paul Freeman for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose, Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Mercedes Jones. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of faithfully by journey everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by one of her father Hiram Berry Once Rachel got to Finn the Wedding began

**Judge:** Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands. With great joy, we come together to join this man Finn Christopher Hudson and this woman, Rachel Barbra Berry in matrimony. This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife.

**Judge:** Finn Christopher Hudson do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?

**Finn**: I Do

**Judge: **Rachel Barbra Berry do you take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?

**Rachel**: I Do

The Exchange of Rings:

**Finn:** Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Rachel Barbra Berry, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, Take this ring as a sign of my love.

**Rachel:** Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Finn Christopher Hudson, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your Wife, Take this ring as a sign of my love.

Judge: By the powers vested in me by the City of New York, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Finn kisses Rachel). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson


	4. Eiffel tower

The wedding of Quinn and Puck took place at the Eiffel tower in France

Puck stood under the tower he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Sam Evans, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Jake Puckerman. The wedding was going to being officiated by Tina Cohen Change who decide to become an officiate after high school. The Wedding Processional music started which was breakaway by Kelly Clarkson for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Rachel Berry, Brittney Pierce and Santana Lopez the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Mercedes Jones after her the flower girl came down the aisle who was Beth All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of You_ Make My Dreams Come True_ by _Hall & Oates_ everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her mother Judy Fabray Once Quinn got under the tower the wedding began.

**Tina:** It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today. Noah Eli Puckerman and Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?

**Quinn & Noah**: We will.

**Quinn** :I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, take you, Noah Eli Puckerman as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.

**Noah**: I, Noah Eli Puckerman, take you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.

**Tina**: The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.

Noah places ring on Quinn's finger:  
I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

Quinn places ring on Noah's finger:  
I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

**Tina: **You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other. Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife.


	5. elopement in NYC

The Elopement of Brittany and Santana took place after their families disapproved of the wedding they decide to have Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel as witness to the elopement they were getting elope in New York at the court house

**Judge:** Brittany Susan Pierce & Santana Maria Lopez, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Judge:** Brittany Susan Pierce, do you take Santana Maria Lopez to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")

**Judge:** Santana Maria Lopez, do you take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")

I Brittany Susan Pierce, take thee, Santana Maria Lopez to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

I Santana Maria Lopez, take thee, Brittany Susan Pierce to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Judge :**Brittany Susan Pierce & Santana Maria Lopez ,just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

**Judge :** Brittany Susan Pierce & Santana Maria Lopez ,in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you married


	6. Yosemite

The wedding of Mike and Tina took place at Yosemite National Park in California

Mike stood in front of the Mirror Lake he was standing with his two groomsmen which were Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans and his best man which was Matt Rutherford. The wedding was going to being officiated by Will Schuester .The Wedding Processional music started which was let it go- Idina Menzel for the bridesmaid to come down the aisle Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Mercedes Jones All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of Dreaming under the same moon by Julianne and Derek Hough everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Finn Hudson Once Tina got to Mike the wedding started .

**Will: **We have come together in the presence of God to witness the joining of Michael Robert Chang Jr. and Tina Renee Cohen- Chang in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Michael Robert Chang Jr. and Tina Renee Cohen- Chang will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy. We are thankful to the families, which have reared them to adulthood. May they experience your presence as they pledge their lives, one to another, and celebrate this new beginning.

**Mike:**  
I, Michael Robert Chang Jr. , take you, Tina Renee Cohen- Chang as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and in tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

**Tina: **

I, Tina Renee Cohen- Chang, take you, Michael Robert Chang Jr. as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and in tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

Exchange of Rings:

Mike place's Tina's ring on her finger. He says:  
Tina Renee Cohen- Chang, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity.

Tina place's Mike's ring on his finger. She says:  
Michael Robert Chang Jr. , take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity.

**Will:**  
Inasmuch as you, Michael Robert Chang Jr. and Tina Renee Cohen- Chang, have come before your family and friends and declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife.

Let all things that go before you be beautiful;  
Let all things that go behind you be beautiful;  
In beauty it is done.


	7. Plaza Hotel

The wedding of Kurt and Blaine took place in the ballroom of the plaza hotel. The wedding party consisted of Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. The wedding was going to being officiated by Carmen Tibideaux.

**Carmen**: To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part. Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven. Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued. Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility. Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down.

**Carmen to Kurt**: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?

**Kurt:** I do

**Carmen to Blaine:** Blaine Devon Anderson, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?

**Blaine:** I do

**Kurt repeats after Carmen**: I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take you, Blaine Devon Anderson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

**Blaine ****repeats after Carmen**: I, Blaine Devon Anderson, take you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

**Carmen**: Inasmuch as Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce you married


	8. The Metropolitan Museum of Art

The wedding of Kitty and Artie took place at The Metropolitan Museum of Art in the Great Hall. Artie was with his two groomsmen Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Sam Evans. The wedding was going to being officiated by Shannon Beiste .The Wedding Processional music started which was human nature by Michael Jackson for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which Quinn Fabray and Unique Adams the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Marley Rose. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of you are not alone by Michael Jackson everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Will Schuster once kitty got to Artie the wedding began.

**Shannon:** We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Arthur Franklin Abrams and Kitty Rebecca Wilde have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Arthur Franklin Abrams and Kitty Rebecca Wilde in essence say, "Welcome to our marriage! Welcome to the Celebration!"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. That is impossible. It is even a disservice to pretend it is possible. Yet that is what most of us demand. We have such little faith in the ebb and flow of life and of love and of relationships. We leap forward at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb, for we are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. But the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern. I speak now to Arthur Franklin Abrams and Kitty Rebecca Wilde of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May Arthur Franklin Abrams and Kitty Rebecca Wilde keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home.

Ring Ceremony:

Artie places ring on Kitty 's finger:  
May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

Kitty places ring on Artie's finger:  
May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

**Shannon**:  
May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth.

I now pronounce you husband and wife.


	9. The staples center

The wedding of Mercedes and Sam took place at the staples center in Los Angeles

Sam stood on the stage with his four groomsmen which were Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams and Kurt Hummel and his best man which was Finn Hudson .The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge. The Wedding Processional music started which was story of my life by one direction for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Unique Adams the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Rachel Berry . All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of read all about it, pt III by Emeli Sande everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Will Schuster Once Mercedes got to Sam the wedding started.

**Judge:** Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Samuel Wilson Evans, and this woman, Mercedes Faith Jones, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth.

**Judge to Mercedes**: Mercedes Faith Jones, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

**Mercedes:** I do

**Judge to Sam:** Samuel Wilson Evans, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

**Sam: **I do

**Judge:** You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other.

**Sam:**  
I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete.

**Mercedes: **  
I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete.

**Judge:** May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God. I pronounce that they are husband and wife.


	10. Bahamas

The wedding of Marley and Jake took place at The Cloister lawn at the Ocean Club on Paradise Island, The Bahamas.

Jake stood in front of the stairs to the Cloister with his two groomsmen who were Ryder Lynn and Sam Evans and his best man which was Puck "Noah" Puckerman. The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge. The Wedding Processional music started which was eyes open by Taylor Swift for the bridesmaids to come down the aisle which were unique wade and Tina Cohen-Chang the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Kitty Wilde All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of a thousand years by Christina Perri everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Finn Hudson once Marley got to Jake the wedding began.

**Judge:** We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Marley Melissa Rose and Jake Zackary Puckerman have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Marley Melissa Rose and Jake Zackary Puckerman in essence say, "Welcome to our marriage! Welcome to the Celebration!" I speak now to Marley Melissa Rose and Jake Zackary Puckerman of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May Marley Melissa Rose and Jake Zackary Puckerman keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home.

Marley places ring on Jake's finger: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

Jake places ring on Marley's finger: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

**Judge:** May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman


	11. Ireland

The wedding of Sugar and Rory took place at the garden of the Powerscourt Estate in Ireland

Rory stood in front of the garden with his two groomsmen Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Finn Hudson The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge. The Wedding Processional music started which was candy man by Christina Aguilera for the bridesmaid c0me down the aisle which were Kitty Wilde and Santana Lopez the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Brittany Pierce All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of circus by Britney spears everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her father Al Motta once Sugar got to Rory the wedding started.

**Judge:** Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Sugar Tiffany Motta and Rory Patrick Flanagan. Sugar Tiffany Motta and Rory Patrick Flanagan. Have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union. We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover. The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance, which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals.

(Rory places Sugar's ring on her finger)  
" I promise to you Sugar Tiffany Motta, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."

(Sugar places Rory's ring on his finger)  
" I promise to you Rory Patrick Flanagan, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."

We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Sugar Tiffany Motta and Rory Patrick Flanagan to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife.

You may now kiss your bride.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Flanagan


	12. Rosecliff Mansion

The wedding of William and Emma took place at the Rosecliff mansion

William stood in front of the grand stair case with his three groomsmen Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Burt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Finn Hudson The wedding was going to being officiated by Shannon Beiste. The Wedding Processional music started which I Could Have Danced All Night from My Fair Lady for the bridesmaid come down the aisle which were Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was her niece Betty Pillsbury All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of You're All the World to Me by Fred Astaire everyone stood up for the bride who walked down the aisle by herself since her parents didn't approve of the wedding. Once Emma got to William the wedding started.

**Shannon Beiste****: Today** we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Emma Rose Pillsbury and William Robert Schuster. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives. Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?

**Emma and William:** We have.

**William:**  
I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together.

**Emma:**  
I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful wife. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together.

**Shannon Beiste:**  
What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?

William to Emma, placing her ring on her finger:  
I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.

Emma to William, placing his ring on his finger:  
I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.

**Shannon Beiste**:  
These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built. Since Emma Rose Pillsbury and William Robert Schuster have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss.


	13. drunk new years eve elope

The wedding of Cassandra and Brody was a spur of the moment thing it was New Years Eve in New York they went out to a club with friends they had a few drinks and were a little buzzed when Brody came up with the idea to get married to Cassandra which she agreed with they left the club and started walking to the courthouse they stopped at a store to get rings once they got there a local judge was ready to marry them

**Judge:** Cassandra Elizabeth July & Brody Thomas Weston, tonight you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Judge:** Brody Thomas Weston, do you take Cassandra Elizabeth July to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")

**Judge:** Cassandra Elizabeth July, do you take Brody Thomas Weston to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")

I Brody Thomas Weston, take thee, Cassandra Elizabeth July to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

I Cassandra Elizabeth July, take thee Brody Thomas Weston, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Judge** Cassandra Elizabeth July and Brody Thomas Weston just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together. Cassandra Elizabeth July and Brody Thomas Weston ,in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.

**The next morning **

Once the hangover was over Cassandra didn't know how she ended up at Brody's apartment with a ring on her finger things were cleared up when her friend sent a video to her cell phone showing the wedding that took place the night before.


	14. loyalty dare

The wedding of Jesse and Giselle (co-leader/member of vocal Adrenaline) was a dare to show their loyalty to Vocal Adrenaline so they went to the local court house with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline and the wedding started.

**Judge:** Jesse Dustin St. James & Giselle Harmony Spencer , today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Judge:** Jesse Dustin St. James, do you take Giselle Harmony Spencer to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")

**Judge:** Giselle Harmony Spencer, do you take Jesse Dustin St. James to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")

**Jesse:** I, Jesse Dustin St. James, take thee, Giselle Harmony Spencer to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

Giselle: I, Giselle Harmony Spencer , take thee Jesse Dustin St. James, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Judge:** Jesse Dustin St. James & Giselle Harmony Spencer, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

**Judge:** Jesse Dustin St. James & Giselle Harmony Spencer, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.


	15. Sea of Stars

The wedding of Finn and Quinn took place at sea of stars on Vaadhoo Island in the Maldives

Finn stood near the water he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman and his best man which was Kurt Hummel. The wedding was going to being officiated by Tina Cohen Change who decide to become an officiate after high school. The Wedding Processional music started which was Dreams by Fleetwood Mac for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Rachel Berry, Brittney Pierce and Santana Lopez the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Mercedes Jones. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of skyscraper by Demi Lovato everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Beth Once Quinn got to Finn the wedding started.

**Tina**: We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity. To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill. Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down. Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all. 

**Tina to Finn:** Finn Christopher Hudson, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?

**Finn: **I Do

**Tina to Quinn: **Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?

**Quinn:** I Do

Finn takes Quinn's right hand in his own and repeats after Tina:  
I, Finn Christopher Hudson, take you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Quinn repeats after Tina:  
I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, take you, Finn Christopher Hudson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Tina:  
Inasmuch as Finn Christopher Hudson and Lucy Quinn Fabray have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You are now wed.


	16. Private island

The wedding of Rachel and Sam took place at Song Saa Private Island in Cambodia

Sam stood near the water with his groomsmen which were Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Cooper Anderson his brother. The wedding was going to being officiated by Will Schuster .The Wedding Processional music started which was all of me by john legend for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen- Chang the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Quinn Fabray .All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of next to me by Emeli Sande everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Noah "Puck" Puckerman ( her fathers didn't approve of Sam so Rachel asked Noah to walk her down the aisle) once Rachel got to Sam the wedding began

**Will:** Friends, Samuel Nichols Evans and Rachel Barbara Berry, have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding. We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than of anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage.

**Will to Sam:**  
Samuel Nichols Evans, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Rachel Barbara Berry? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?

**Sam:  
**I do.

**Will to Rachel:**  
Rachel Barbara Berry, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Samuel Nichols Evans? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?

**Rachel**:  
I do.

Exchange or Rings:

**Sam says:**  
I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Rachel says:**  
I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Will:  
**May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.  
I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Evans


	17. Starlight Diner

The wedding of Dani and Santana took place at the starlight diner. The wedding was going to being officiated by a local judge

**Judge: **Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Santana Maria Lopez and Dani Elizabeth Lewis. Santana Maria Lopez and Dani Elizabeth Lewis have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union.  
We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover.

**Judge:** The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment.

(Santana places Dani's ring on her finger)  
" I promise to you Santana Maria Lopez, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."  
(Dani places Santana 's ring on his finger)  
" I promise to you Dani Elizabeth Lewis, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."

**Judge:** We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Santana Maria Lopez and Dani Elizabeth Lewis to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the laws of the state of New York. You may now kiss


	18. San Juan Island national park

The wedding of Marley and Ryder took place at San Juan Island national park in Washington

Ryder stood in front of the make shift altar with his two groomsmen Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson and his best man which was Jake Puckerman. The wedding was going to being officiated by a minister The Wedding Processional music started which was over my head (cable car) by the Fray for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Unique Wade and Tina Cohen Chang the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Kitty Wilde. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her mother Millie Rose once Marley got to Ryder the wedding started.

**Minister:**  
Now is a time for a wedding. Friends, Marley Sophia Rose and Ryder Blake Lynn, have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding. We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than of anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage.

Minister to Ryder:  
Ryder Blake Lynn, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Marley Sophia Rose? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?

**Ryder:**  
I do.

Minister to Marley:  
Marley Sophia Rose, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Ryder Blake Lynn? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?

**Marley:**  
I do.

Exchange or Rings:

**Ryder :**  
I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Marley :**  
I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Minister:**  
May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.  
I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.


	19. st patrick's cathedral

The wedding of Joe and Quinn took place at St. Patrick's cathedral in New York

Joe stood in front of the altar with his two groomsmen who were Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson and his best man which wasRory Flanagan The wedding was going to being officiated by a priest The Wedding Processional music started which was A Time for Us (Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet) by Andy Williams for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Brittany Pierce and Mercedes Jones the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Rachel Berry . All of a sudden the music changed to A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her mother Judy Fabray once Quinn got to the altar the wedding began.

**Priest:** Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. We have been invited to hear Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and re-decided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony le-gally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married.  
Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone.

Wedding Vows  
**Priest** **to Joseph** - Joseph Moses Hart, will you take Lucy Quinn Fabray to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make what-ever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?  
Joseph - I will.  
**Priest** **to Quinn** - Lucy Quinn Fabray will you take Joseph Moses Hart to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?  
Quinn- I will.

Ring Vows  
**Priest** **to Joseph** - Joseph Moses Hart, what token do you give of the vows you have made?  
Groom - A ring.  
**Priest** **to Quinn** - Lucy Quinn Fabray, what token do you give of the vows you have made?  
Bride - A ring.  
**Priest**: Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God.

Pronouncement  
**Priest**: Forasmuch as Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Joseph Moses Hart and Lucy Quinn Fabray are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of New York: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Embrace  
Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you?

Introduction  
I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hart


	20. Le Grand Rex

The wedding of Jesse and Rachel took place at the Le Grand Rex (Paris, France) Jesse and Rachel wanted an over the top wedding when the saw the Le Grand Rex Theater they knew it was the perfect wedding location.

Jesse stood on stage with his best man who was his brother. The wedding was going to being officiated by Will Schuster (it was a request from Rachel) the wedding processional music started which was an instrumental of rolling in the deep by Adele when Rachel's maid of honor who was Santana Lopez came down the center aisle onto the stage the music changed to an instrumental of hello by Lionel Richie everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Kurt Hummel ( he also planned the wedding) once Rachel got onto the stage the wedding started.

**Will:** Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Rachel Barbara Berry and Jesse Robert these two people have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union. We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover.

Who gives Rachel Barbara Berry to be married to Jesse Robert ?  
The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance, which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals. Marriage is to be entered into responsibly and prayerfully. This marriage brings together this day two individuals, two families, and two communities of faith. It deserves and needs the support of a wider commitment to each other by offering Rachel Barbara Berry and Jesse Robert your continued support, love, and best wishes in their lives together, in their love together, which they publicly express in this ceremony.

Rings

**Will:** The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment.

(Jesse places Rachel's ring on her finger)  
" I promise to you Rachel Barbara Berry, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."  
(Rachel places Jesse's ring on his finger)  
" I promise to you Jesse Robert , before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."  
**Will:** We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Rachel Barbara Berry and Jesse Robert to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs.


	21. halfway wedding

The wedding of Shelby and Dustin took place at Wisteria Flower Tunnel in Japan

Dustin stood in front of the make shift alter with his best man Jesse St. James. The wedding was going to being officiated by Sunshine (she decide to become a judge after graduating high school) the wedding processional music started which was an instrumental of A Haunted Nursery by Midnight Syndicate when Shelby's maid of honor who was Rachel Berry came down the aisle the music changed to an instrumental of A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Beth Once Shelby got to Dustin the wedding began.

**Sunshine:** Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Dustin Fredrick Goolsby and Shelby Judith Corcoran. It is a time of celebration, for two people have come together and found mutual joy. They have shared their lives and decided to create a covenant between themselves, a partnership guided by spirit and support by our community. And you begin your journey of life shared, separate beings that have come together into one light, one love. Many are the years you will share if you keep your vows, your sacred trust. May the sacred winds whisper joy into your life. May you take delight in each other for all your days? You are forever changed from this day forward. May this fire of love kindle your passions for each other throughout all your years? May your love rise anew, an eternal flame to light the day? May you grow old together and share a happy home.

**Sunshine to Dustin**:  
Do you, Dustin Fredrick Goolsby, take Shelby Judith Corcoran to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?

**Dustin**: I do

**Sunshine to Shelby**: Do you, Shelby Judith Corcoran take Dustin Fredrick Goolsby to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?

**Shelby**: I… I can't do this I'm sorry I am not in love with you I shouldn't have accepted your proposal I can't marry you.

(After that Shelby kicks off her heels and runs back up the aisle Rachel and Jesse follows her and Dustin just looks stunned in what just happened)

Note: I want to thank rachelstarberry38 for getting me to write this type of wedding I was on the fence about it.


	22. yacht

Note: This was a request from a guest in the reviews

The wedding of Dave and Sebastian took place on their yacht they both stood on the second story deck. The wedding was going to being officiated by their private minister they employed on the boat

Minister: It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths led them to proceed together along the common path as husbands. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today. Sebastian George Smythe and David Thomas Karofsky, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?

Sebastian and David: we do

I, Sebastian George Smythe, take you, David Thomas Karofsky, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.

I, David Thomas Karofsky, take you, Sebastian George Smythe, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.

Minister: The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.

David places ring on Sebastian's finger:  
I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

Sebastian places ring on David's finger:  
I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

Minister:  
You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in you and believing in each other.

Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as married


	23. Rosslyn Chapel

The wedding of Kitty and Ryder took place at Rosslyn Chapel in Scotland.

Ryder stood in front of the alter of the church with his two groomsmen who were Joe hart and Jake Puckerman his best man was Finn Hudson .the was going to being officiated by the minister of the chapel . the wedding processional music started which was an instrumental of let it go from frozen the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Quinn Fabray and Unique Wade the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Marley Rose . All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of Brave by Josh Groban everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Kitty's father once Kitty got to the alter the wedding began.

Minister:  
It is a time of celebration, for two people have come together and found mutual joy. They have shared their lives and decided to create a covenant between themselves, a partnership guided by spirit and support by our community. Kitty Renee Wilde and Ryder David Lynn ask all you in attendance in body and spirit to pledge your support and encouragement for them to keep true to their vows.

Minister lights two white taper candles:  
We are all children of the light. I light this candle, which represents the sun, our spiritual father. I light this candle, which represents the moon, our spiritual mother. As these flames burn bright and strong, may their light bring this union between Kitty Renee Wilde and Ryder David Lynn to grow in joy and love. (Kitty and Ryder each pick up one white candle, turn to each other, and hold the flames together to make one flame.)

Minister:  
And you begin your journey of life shared, separate beings that have come together into one light, one love. Many are the years you will share if you keep your vows, your sacred trust. May the sacred winds whisper joy into your life. May you take delight in each other for all your days? You are forever changed from this day forward. May this fire of love kindle your passions for each other throughout all your years? May your love raise anew, an eternal flame to light the day? May you grow old together and share a happy home.

Kitty and Ryder light a single white candle and blow out the tapers. They repeat together after the minister the following:  
Beloved, I seek to know you, and ask for the wisdom to love you as you are. I will take joy in you and in our life together. You are to me the whispering of the tides, the seduction of summer's heat. You are my friend, my lover. Grow old and wise with me. I look forward to the life before us of rainbows and sunsets and a willingness to share all things. I love you. I adore you.

Minister to Kitty :  
Do you, Kitty Renee Wilde, take Ryder David Lynn to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?

Kitty:  
Yes, with all my heart.

Minister to Groom:  
Do you, Ryder David Lynn , take Kitty Renee Wilde to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?

Ryder :  
Yes, with all my soul.

Minister to congregation:  
May we all now pause and reflect upon the beauty of these lovers, the beauty and wonder of life. We all wish these two as many days of perfect love and perfect trust that life can bring. By the legal powers these sacred vows made manifest. You may kiss your bride ladies and gentlemen of the church please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Lynn


	24. another elopement in NYC

This was a request from Gleeklambert

The wedding of Kurt and Elliot took place at the New York courthouse. Their witnesses to the wedding were Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Dani.

**Judge:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Elliot Daniel Gilbert, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Judge:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Elliot Daniel Gilbert to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")

**Judge:** Elliot Daniel Gilbert, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")

**(Kurt),** I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take thee Elliot Daniel Gilbert, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**(Elliot),** I Elliot Daniel Gilbert, take thee Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Judge:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Elliot Daniel Gilbert just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

**Judge:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Elliot Daniel Gilbert in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you married .


	25. vow renewal

The vow renewal of Carole and Burt took place at the trevi fountain in Italy the wedding party was the "old" new direction the best man was Kurt Hummel and the man of honor (instead of maid) was Finn Hudson. The wedding was going to being officiated by Will Schuster. Entrance Processional music started which was Marry you by Bruno Mars Burt escorts Carole down the aisle and faces Will.

Will: Dear Lord in the new testament you say that wherever two or more of us are joined in your Name that you would be there also. We humble pray that would join us now as Burt Felix Hummel &Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel stand before you today to renew and reaffirm their vows of love and marriage. Please be with them, bless them, and let this union continue to endure and progresses in the love they have adore each other. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reaffirm the vows of love and marriage that exists between Burt Felix Hummel &Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel. Marriage is a most honorable estate created by our Lord signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman, this union also exists between Christ and His Church. So to may this marriage be adorned also by a true and everlasting love that we pray shall continue through eternity? But the husband and wife should not confuse the love of worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found; only love can hold a marriage together. Mankind did not create love; God created love and teaches it to us. The measure of a true love is one given freely and a love that is freely accepted, just as God's love for us is given freely and unconditional. Today is a glories day that God has made as you reaffirm your love and vows for each other. Both of you are blessed with God's greatest gift of all, an abiding and true love of each other, and the reward of a lifelong companionship that entered your life through the love in your lives. As you travel through this life together remember it was love that got you here, it is love that will continue in your lives, and it is love that will cause this union to endure. I ask that you guard your heart and your love for one another, and hold it tightly in your hearts.

Will asks the Burt and Carole to join hands and continues with the Vows.

Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel will you continue to have Burt Felix Hummel as your husband and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love him, keep him, and honor him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live?

Carole: I Do

Burt Felix Hummel will you continue to have Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel as your wife and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love her, keep her, and honor her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you shall live?

Burt: I Do

Burt: I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honor you, and with this ring I thee wed.

Carole: I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honor you, and with this ring I thee wed.

Will: Burt Felix Hummel &Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel as the two of you both now reaffirm you love for each other and the vows you made to each other many years ago, I charge that you each remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most all be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another, and I charge that you live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each in good times and bad. Amen.

Since Burt Felix Hummel &Carole Renee Hudson-Hummel have now exchanged vows and rings, and pledged their love and faith for each other, it is my pleasure and honor to pronounce you Man & Wife. You may kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Hummel


End file.
